


legacy

by starspoiler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE PAIRINGS - Freeform, Gen, ahh!!!, i had something longer then i scrapped it cos i had no ideas!! ahh!! i suck!!, i wrote it in like 15 minutes!!, it focuses on batgirl & robin??, uhhh this is really short. and bad. and also lame!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspoiler/pseuds/starspoiler
Summary: batgirl and robin.





	legacy

**Author's Note:**

> this is for batgirl and robin week day seven, legacy  
> https://batgirlandrobinweek.tumblr.com

dick and barbara were shoved into each other's lives without warning and tried to work with each other. the protected each other, the argued, they even fought. they made their best efforts, and really, isn't that what being a bat is all about?

jason was pushed into a mold that he didn’t quite fit, but barbara pretended he did and maybe that wasn’t such a great idea, but she didn’t know that. they rubbed awkwardly and didn’t quite work but they pretended it did until she couldn’t pretend anymore. she dedicated herself to not repeating her mistakes, and isn’t that what being a bat is all about?

tim and barbara never even got to try.

tim and stephanie weren’t good enough for eachother. they tried and tried and then tim wouldn’t let them try anymore. stephanie persisted, and really isn’t that what being a bat is about?

stephanie and cass found each other naturally, and they worked so well, it must have been fate. they played to each other’s strengths, and they played to each other’s weaknesses. they balanced each other out, and isn't finding that balance what being a bat is all about?

damian and stephanie would not have worked in any other way. they were as different as could be, and at the same time, too similar for their liking. they were cruel to each other. they found solace in each other. they shared a weight that nobody should have to bear and they dedicated themselves to making sure nobody else had to suffer like they did. and, in the end, isn’t that what being a vigilante is all about?


End file.
